Can't Escape Her
by nyx372040
Summary: He is the only dupe left but there is still her to deal with. So how can he survive if he's afaired to give his heart to a new love if he can't reclaim it form old ones
1. Chapter 1

"_Seems like yesterday I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If I knew what I knew what I know today"_

There she was standing seemingly alone on the stage even though there was a full big band behind her the spotlight turned her wine red hair into a fiery aura outlining her shoulders and breasts into a smooth feminie shape. She looked vulnerable as a doll up on that stage in the little black dress that was almost too short and the stiletto knee high boots that he knew would hurt her feet and she would probably complain about latter.

"Good listen to you, you sound like a sap" he chided himself pushing down the anger that was threatening to rise up, he wanted to smash every mofo's head in that was staring at his girl like that! But he wouldn't because he had left his anger behind just like he had Ava, Zan and Lonnie they had been his family but He killed Zan and Ava had run off and Lonnie well after all her brains and powers an Earth gun took her down.

The song came to its big finish and everybody cheered and so did he because he knew that this song was and the reason that she was up on that stage was for him. For one of the two incarnations of an Antarian solider, the song was for Rath.

As he waited outside for her his baby, he remembered the time that he had first met Ana it was just after he had brought his black and sliver Yamaha YZF-R6. With some money he had 'liberated' form some uptight business cornball who wouldn't miss it, he had loved strollin' into that store having all the people stare and ran away then handing over the money in cash and seeing the guys eyes pop outta his head, the hottie sales girl was a ok bang the next night too.

He was just cruising around New York no matter where he ended up in America he always ended up back in good ol' NY. Ana had just finished a sift as a waitress in sleazy club and some guy wanted more than she was willing to offer so Rath stepped in to lend the little lady a hand.

Somehow she'd ended up spending the night in his apartment when he entered his room to find Ana in her tight spaghetti strap top that she'd worn to work and her underwear Rath realized that she thought that he want sex as payment. The innocent look in Ana's bright blue eyes one he hadn't seen since her and that had been a long time ago. Rath had cleared up the matter and Ana had spent the night on his couch and she had only recently left it for his bed but they still hadn't slept together.

"Hey babe" Rath cheered focus on the spicy perfume she wore; he loved when she hugged him because that smell stayed on him for a while, "how did I do?" Ana asked leaning against his chest "you gave all the dudes in the house a hard on girlie even me and that's a hard feat" Rath grinned when she jumped back and scrunched her eyes tight. "Rath I do not want that image!" she said punching him in the chest and he almost felt it which was good for a human.

They got on his bike and raced around the city until they got back to his apartment that was a little shabby but it was surprising clean and severed Rath just fine it had cream walls with a sandy brown carpet that was threadbare in certain spots. Rath shoved his key into the brown door and jiggled it around because the damn door wouldn't open! "Finally" Rath muttered as he ushered Ana inside.

Throwing off her boots s she plopped down onto the grey couch that was so old that it was extremely soft and plushy. Just as Rath had expected, Ana crossed one leg over her other and rubbed her sore foot. Rath sat down and pulled her close, he fought the urge to kiss her on the top of the head so he settled on wrapping his tattooed muscular arms around her. Rath prayed that Ana couldn't hear the insane feminine laughter that was ringing in his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The ear splitting sound rang through the tiny apartment it had to be a terrified woman's scream, Rath flew into motion sensing no danger or anyone or thing in the room within about a second he pulled Ana close and woke her up. "Rath!" she sobbed into his hard chest, Rath wondered why she hugged him he thought he must feel like stone, "shh" Rath crooned having absolutely no idea what to say. "I'm ok" Ana mumbled spring to her feet and Rath couldn't resist checking out her butt in the purple short shorts that she slept in, Coming back with a glass of water in her hand, she crawled back under the covers and snuggled up to him.

"Did I scare you?" Ana asked and Rath had to laugh "nothing scares me anymore babe" he commented "Go back to sleep" "I don't know if I can" Ana whispered relaxing next to him, One touch of Rath's and she was peacefully asleep.

"Well I remember, I remember don't worry, how could I ever forget" Ana sang along to her beat up CD collection the next morning "those dreams why can't they stay away" the thought stayed with through her shower. Pulling on blue jeans and a green blouse Ana shock the feelings off and put on her eyeliner, once she was done she grabbed a clear lip gloss and ran it over her lips remembering that she hadn't put in her earrings in. She grabbed some studs and when she glanced up at her reflection while putting a sliver sleep in the top of her right ear she screamed.

Staring back at her in the cheap plastic mirror was anther face, the dark eyes bored into her when the girl laughed "two in each ear, on up top and a nose stud cute but is their any Jewelry I can't see?" she asked. "Who are you" Ana managed to squeak "I'm Lonnie" was the reply "and you're the human bitch my boy's doin'" Lonnie chuckled, "huh?" Ana was so scared and for some reason she could barley think.

"Hey babe" Rath yelled making Ana scream for the second time this morning, "whoa what's up" Rath asked his hands raised in mock surrender "she was she was" Ana stuttered "huh?" Rath stared at her confused. Ana was studied the window next to Rath as she couldn't lie to his face, she gasped when she saw the girl, Lonnie raise her hand and say "shhh" before she diapered. "What?" Rath asked turning to study the window "there's nothing there but this hottie" he joked, "nothings wrong" Ana confirmed.

The rest of Ana's day was thankfully uneventful and when Rath said he would get her in to a club in which he was a bouncer Ana hoped that a night dancing would wake her form this nightmare. Rath hoped so too as he didn't like the change in her, it worried him and a worried Rath was dangerous, Rath decided to call his brother Michael.

After a few years since their initial meeting Rath and Michael had formed a bond seeing as neither really had a family like the others did graduating High school and Lonnie dying had helped that bond, now Rath called at least once a week. Michael answered on the second ring as the brothers could always sense when each other called, "hey" was Michael's short reply. Rath filled him in on a little of his troubles "you like this girl don't you?" Michael asked sitting down and staring out the window of the cute little house he and Maria had gotten in a small town somewhere after leaving Roswell.

"No I don't I just feel like" Rath started but he just didn't no what to say "like you have to protect her, yeah man I've been there" Michael commented while looping his free arm around his wife and kissing her on the cheek. Rath waited until the squeals had died down to continue but he suddenly had the urge to not get his brother involved seeing as he almost had a happy family, "yeah bro I gotta go, kiss her once me yeah?" Rath said and hung up.

Rath was good at being a bouncer, he was strong never afraid and his size usually deterred anyone before he even had to flex his muscles. Rath was getting worried until he finally saw her come through the other door "man she bloody wore that for me" Rath thought trying to keep his mind out of the gutter. Ana was wearing tight black leather pants and a tight green spaghetti strap top, Ana jumped in the crowed and let it carry her along but Rath could always see her even if it was just the glint of her sliver jewelry in the clubs harsh spotlights.

The first half of the night went well but then around eleven Ana got roped into singing on stage and she was the best act up their on that stage all night. Ana would do great things with her voice Rath knew it and seeing up their made him all the more sure.

"_I won't deny I faked it _

_Don't wanna lie I'm jaded_

_I wanna scream when inside I'm breaking down_

_I've left the stone I was under_

_I'm running home you won't find her _

_She walks alone all through this broken town."_

Rath remembered something Ana had once told him "there's a song in all of us just waiting to come out, it sums up everything about us all our hopes and dreams and fears." Rath wondered what her song could be; he also wondered what his could be preferably something by Metallica he laughed.

"No thanks, really" Ana pushed this guy gently trying to convince him ton let go of her arm she really wasn't into drugs finally he let go of her arm but he grabbed her waist and pulled her right into him "do you know what I want you for?" came his stoned slur, Ana could feel what he wanted her for. All the memories came back, her daddy's friend that used to watch her get changed but once her father had found out he never came again and then there was the night she meet Rath.

All the harsh spotlights and thumping beats faded and Ana was trapped inside her own head, Ana wasn't as weak as a kitten but she still needed a helping hand but right now she was alone, all alone. Ana became desperate scratching at her captor trying not scream then when his cold hand were flat against her stomach she tired to scream but no sound came out.

Rath had all sorts of powers but the worst was that he was an empathic so like his brother Michael Guerin, Rath could feel everything he'd missed out on. The love of a family, the undying friendship of a pet or any friend at all, this power did have its uses however as Rath knew how to exploit someone just thought their feelings.

Rath got slammed by this wave of all the bad feelings that you could imagine, fear, hurt, sadness, desperation and Rath knew who it was coming from he tore his way thought the crowd and so Ana looking as white as ghost and her dark makeup suddenly looking ghoulish on her pretty face that was twisted in terror. Rath threw the offender into a ground based light and parts of the crowd heard the smash but most diddn't care or were to high or drunk to notice.

"You bastard, find yer own bitch" The other guy spat at Rath who took him in he was average height and only average strength too that was something that Rath wasn't he stronger than average so the fight was his hands down.

Rath's boss however didn't see it that way; he saw it as Rath brutalizing the clubs patrons so he was fired.

Back at his apartment and had pulled on a pair of jeans and one of Rath's tee shirts "Man she looks good in damn near anything" Rath thought as Ana cleaned and bandaged him. "What did you say?" Ana asked "oh crap" Rath thought he thought aloud, "nothing, look you don't have to do that I'll be fine in the morning" Rath insisted for the hundredth time.


End file.
